


Pirates!

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: The rest of the world seemed to disappear around Lewis, all his attention captured by the way the candlelights shone over red hair and freckles still showing under a tan, the way the man would smile as he talked to a shorter man sitting beside him.





	Pirates!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for "The Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon 2019!" First time trying, I hope they like it even if it didn't come out spooky.
> 
> Thanks to the sweet ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this <3

Lewis had always thought that love at first sight was the stupidest bullshit ever. He had thought he had fallen in love a couple times in his life, once with a beautiful woman he had met when he was young, even before he had taken to the life on the sea; the second time the day he was found sitting on a street corner by a little puppy looking for food in the same spot where he had sat trying to get through his hangover.

The puppy became the most beloved and cared for dog on board any ship on the seven seas, and Lewis was pretty sure he would never have found a human to care about as much as he loved his little furry son.

He truly understood what people meant with “love at first sight” the night he looked across one of the halls the captains used to gather at Tortuga and under the light of a hundred candles and lanterns he saw the most handsome man he had ever seen.

The rest of the world seemed to disappear around Lewis, all his attention captured by the way the candlelights shone over red hair and freckles still showing under a tan, the way the man would smile as he talked to a shorter man sitting beside him.

Lewis burned with a sudden unwarranted jealousy, an all-encompassing desire to be the one to receive a smile from that man.

The redheaded man looked clean and proper like pirates rarely did, and yet he looked right at home in the court, a pirate through and through just as much as Lewis was.

The moment the handsome man felt the weight of Lewis' gaze on him, he turned around, still talking with the short man beside him, and looked straight back at Lewis.

For a moment Lewis couldn't even breathe, his heart skipping a beat in his chest, and he started smiling at the other man without even meaning to.

He saw the guy falter over a word, blink at him in surprise, and then slowly crack a smile in return before he went back to talking to his friend. It didn't stop him from throwing glances at Lewis from time to time, looking slowly but surely more perplexed the more he found Lewis still staring at him.

Lewis barely said a word to his own boatswain before stepping away from him to walk across the room towards the heart of his interest.

By the time he reached the two men, he had all their attention. He took off his cap and bowed in the most charming way he was capable of, smiling at the tall man who had captured his eye.

"Captain Lewis Nix, at your service."

The man smiled at him, looking amused but also quite curious. "Captain Dick Winters, likewise. Do we know each other?"

"Not even a lightning bolt from God could have made me forget knowing you already."

Dick's friend mumbled something, seemingly choking on a laugh, but when Dick didn't try to stab Lewis right away he hurried to leave his seat at a small nod from his captain.

Dick let out a soft chuckle, holding Lewis' gaze, and Lewis smiled openly as he slid into the now vacant seat beside him.

“Can I offer you a drink? I know where to find the best rum.” He smirked, opening his mouth to quip “in my cabin” when Dick shook his head with an amused chuckle.

“I don’t drink.”

Lewis sat still, his lips parted and his brain suddenly frozen, unable to understand what Dick was saying and how to answer when all his best lines relied heavily on his rum reserve. All of it was stored in his nice cabin on a ship, even if chances were Dick’s cabin on his own ship might have been actually neater, if his appearance was anything to go bye.

He found himself staring at some point near Dick’s knees, trying to force himself to find a way to tempt that beautiful man to spend time with him. A beautiful man that somehow wasn’t interested in alcohol. But still had not stabbed him, even if Lewis was pretty sure it was clear he was flirting, so he guessed there was something good going on for him.

“Cocoa?” he tried after a long silence, unsure.

Dick blinked, but then he leaned slightly closer to him, clearly interested. “Never had that.”

Lewis found his smile back, terribly relieved. “I found a whole cargo of it on a Spanish ship. You would love it.”

Dick chuckled softly, but he tilted his head in a nod. “I might.”

***

Treasure, Lewis’ dog, took a liking to Dick right away, sniffing at him and proceeding with lapping at his hands as soon as Dick tried petting him. Lewis couldn’t help but smile at that scene, quite sure his Treasure could sense just as he did that Dick must have been special.

Treasure was more than happy to follow him around while ashore, and after Dick’s positive reaction to the dog, Lewis had no problem in taking the dog with him when they met again, day after day. They would spend time walking around, talking, while their crews took a much needed rest on the island. It was the most Lewis had enjoyed himself in years even without drinking and robbing people blind. He was amazed to find that apparently Dick didn’t need Lewis to prove himself to just believe Lewis had a brain not made only for naval battles.

Lewis was not really sure what had he done to make Dick bother with him day after day, but the captain was always at the beach at the same hour in the morning, and slowly Lewis started drinking less and less at night to be able to be lucid come dawn.

A part of him started wondering why he couldn’t just stay there with Dick: for the first time in his life he couldn’t help but wonder if he could stop sailing the seas, if he could have a place in the world to call home beside his ship.

He wanted nothing more than to ask Dick to go with him when he was to weigh anchor once more, but the man was a captain himself, had a ship and a crew that loved him.

The weeks passed by, his stay at Tortuga becoming longer and longer than he had predicted before his arrival, before he met the red haired captain that he couldn’t stop thinking about even when they weren’t together.

He knew he should have sailed away sooner rather than later, and yet he felt an ache in his chest everytime he and his first mate checked on the maps new routes to take when they left Tortuga behind.

He knew that Dick, too, had been staying on Tortuga for far longer than he probably should have, but Lewis didn’t want to assume he was part of the reason for it, flattering as that would have been.

***

Lewis watched with a smile as Dick took the stick from Treasure, the dog happily wiggling his butt.

For once in his life, Lewis felt almost at peace, his chest so full of love as he watched all that he loved.

"I hope it won't break my puppy's heart when you sail away."

Dick turned around to look at him even as he scratched the dog's neck. Somehow the intense look in the man's eyes was enough to make Lewis feel at the center of his attention.

Dick slowly straightened up, turning away only to throw the stick for Treasure to fetch it once more.

"Did you decide where to go?" Dick asked as they fell into step once more.

"Not yet. I think Ron would like to go sooner than later. Even if I saw him getting all friendly with that Lip of yours, and let me tell you, that's a first." He chuckled.

Dick chuckled softly, looking at him with a half smile that didn't hide the regret in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was soft, almost as if he didn't want to hurt Lewis. "I can't stay here forever, Nix. You can't either."

"I know. Even if I'd like to, for once. Not that the island offers much. Except..." He waved one hand in the air, gesturing vaguely, and he felt his chest tighten up at knowing he had to say it openly, or else Dick would never understand. Dick wasn't the kind of guy that would assume he was at the center of somebody's thoughts. "Except you."

Dick parted his lips in surprise, but after a moment he took a deep breath. "Me too," he admitted softly.

Lewis kept silent at his answer, his heart hammering in his chest as he stopped in his tracks with a shiver. There were so many things he wanted to tell Dick: that he wanted him, for far more than sex, that he wanted him to spend time on Lewis' ship, that he would have liked to stay there with Dick if the man only asked. He knew they couldn't just stay there on Tortuga forever.

Even more, he knew he could not stay there until the moment he would have to watch Dick's ship sail away from the harbor and feel his heart break.

He barely noticed the moment rain started hitting his head and arms, light and so thin it felt almost gentle on him. Lost in thought, he raised his gaze only when he noticed Dick step in front of him, the intense gaze of his friend making him feel as if the man could understand what he carried inside even if he didn't speak it out loud.

He parted his lips even if words escaped him, desperately searching for a way to convey how much he needed the other, how much he would take whatever Dick was willing to give to him. Just to feel wanted, to feel appreciated for more than his ability to take down enemy vessels and rob them blind.

"Dick..." He called under his breath but, before he could talk, Dick cupped his cheek with one hand, gently brushing his cheekbone with his thumb.

For a moment Lewis lost himself in the clear eyes of the man he had fallen in love with, and he leaned in his touch, his eyes running from Dick's lips to the freckles spread on his nose and cheeks, to his bright hair slowly gathering rain drops.

Lewis stepped closer, enough to bridge the gap between them. He gently took Dick's face between his hands and pulled him down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Dick kissed him gently and they slowly moved even closer, pressing against each other as they kept exchanging chaste kisses, taking in the feeling of the other so close and willing.

Lewis parted his lips and tried deepening the kiss, his heart stuttering in his chest when Dick returned the kiss right away.

They kissed slowly, holding each other close and exchanging gentle caresses.

At least until Treasure whined, feeling ignored, and leaned heavily against Dick's legs, wagging his tail and waiting for them to throw the stick once more.

Dick broke away from the kiss, looking down at the dog with a half smile on his lips.

Lewis chuckled, looking with love at his Treasure panting hopefully at Dick, waiting for the man to play with him. "I can't even be jealous that he likes you."

***

Lewis had been sitting in the tavern for hours, slowly but surely getting through the best beer they had to offer and kind of regretting he had not brought his rum reserve ashore.

But it was the first time he and his crew had docked in a couple months and Lewis had every intention to get his first mate utterly shitfaced before the night was over.

He threw a glance towards his crew when a group of them started cheering aloud over their game and beers, booming voices audible even over the chatters and songs around them. It was just a stroke of luck that the door to the street was in his line of sight at the moment a familiar figure stepped in.

Lewis stared at the red headed man entering the tavern and going straight to the bar and he slapped Ron’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Ron, isn’t that guy captain Winters’ first mate?”

Ron followed his gaze through the tavern and over the heads of sailors and prostitutes. “I think he is,” he confirmed slowly. “Want me to go grab him?” He nodded towards the bar, his gaze back on Lewis. “Do you think the whole crew is here?”

“I’m gonna find out.” Lewis stood up, balancing himself for a moment by putting his hands on the rough surface of the wooden table in front of him before he stepped towards the man just getting a tall glass of beer.

"Harry?"

The man turned around, surprised and looking ready to throw hands for a moment, but his features eased in a pleased look as soon he found Lewis behind him.

"Captain Nix! Saw your ship in the harbor, sir!"

Lewis smiled, trying to fight the wish to get a refill of beer to focus on more important things. "Did you just arrive?"

"Yes, Captain. Captain Winters went straight to get us some supplies when we docked. I could tell you where he is, ‘cause I can't really see him coming here to get a drink after." He smirked, knowing perfectly well what Lewis truly wanted to know from him.

"You're a real friend, man," Lewis chuckled, signaling to the tavern keeper to get Harry a round on him.

***

Dick was bargaining for salted meat when Lewis managed to find him, and the first thing he noticed was the way the man was leaning against a wood pillar, keeping his weight off one foot under the gaze of a worried looking Lip.

"Look what the dolphins dragged in."

Dick turned around, surprised at hearing his voice, and Lewis' heart skipped a beat at the beaming smile the man gave him.

"Nix!"

"You're gonna have to let me buy you a drink after this." Lewis stepped closer to clasp his hand on Dick's shoulder before he nodded to Lip, who looked a bit relieved.

"Captain."

"You know I don't drink." Dick chuckled, shaking his head but looking fondly at him.

"I know, that's why I offered. Why don't you leave Lip here to finish things and come with me? There are things I want to show you."

Dick looked divided for a moment, but Lip nodded his head. "It’s just arranging for the barrels to be brought to the ship, sir, nothing I can't handle," Lip reassured his captain, before looking at Lewis. "Captain, if you could make sure the Captain doesn't walk too much on his foot we would be very grateful. He just got shot there."

Lewis dropped his gaze to the leg that was clearly acting up, and he didn't miss the exasperated sigh from Dick, just as he didn't miss the way he clearly needed to do just that from the way Dick was back to leaning against the pillar.

"Sure. No problem." He nodded his head, taking Dick's elbow to gently lead him into the street. "Awfully well spoken, that Lip of yours."

Dick chuckled softly, leaning against him in a way that had fuzzy things fly inside Lewis' stomach. "He is a very nice guy. Worries like a mother hen, though."

"Not nicer than me, I hope," Lewis whispered, leading Dick through streets and passages to dark alleys where nobody would be able to see the moment he gently pushed the taller Captain against a brick wall. He couldn't help but smile when instead of shoving him away Dick grabbed at his jacket to tug him closer.

All of Lewis' worries that Dick might have changed his mind about whatever there was between them in the months that they had not seen each other disappeared when they started kissing. Lewis pressed himself flush against Dick, his body aflame with lust as soon as he was able to deepen the kiss and hold the man tight, Dick's fingers gently caressing the nape of his neck and his face.

"God, I'm so glad to see you," he whispered when they broke apart, still not stepping back from the man even though he let his eyes roam his appearance. "Is your beard longer?"

"Maybe?" Dick chuckled softly, tugging a few strands of Lewis' own beard between his fingers.

"I like it. It suits you."

"Thanks." Dick smiled, lowering his gaze for a moment, and Lewis wanted nothing more than to take the man to a private place and smother him with kisses.

"What about mine?" he gently caressed Dick's fingers still playing with Lewis' beard. "I'm trying to build a persona here. Maybe I'll get to be known as Blackbeard."

Dick chuckled despite Lewis shoving him gently against the wall. "Don't laugh!"

"I don't think the name will really take, Lew." He stopped abruptly, his cheeks heating up at having called him that way.

Lewis kept still for a moment, breathless, but then he beamed at the man. He had asked Dick to call him so the last night they had seen each other, before Lewis had taken to the sea once more. He could feel his heart almost beat out of his chest at the proof that Dick had truly thought of him that way even during all those months.

"I like you calling me that," he whispered, cupping Dick's cheek with one hand.

"I like thinking of you like that," Dick answered pushing their foreheads together.

***

"You should get out of there before you start growing fins."

Dick chuckled, relaxed inside the bathtub he managed to have filled with steaming hot water. "I just love the chance to do this once more." He sighed peacefully, cracking up an eye to look at Lewis. "It wouldn't hurt you to take a bath too."

"Damn, if that's the only way to get you out of there..." Lewis raised one leg, just about to get inside the bathtub completely dressed.

Dick burst out laughing and stopped him with one foot on Lewis' stomach, careful not to use the injured leg as he pushed him back. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath like you asked and joining you, two birds with one stone!" He chuckled, pretending to struggle against him to truly get in the water with him.

"Oh, stop that!" Dick laughed, shaking his head when finally Lewis stopped struggling against him and simply kneeled down beside the bathtub to steal a kiss from him. 

Dick was still smiling as Lewis kept kissing him, and Lewis loved feeling the captain so pliant and relaxed. Without any warning Lewis dipped one hand in the water while he kept Dick distracted, taking him by surprise as he wrapped his fingers around Dick's cock.

Dick inhaled sharply only to relax right after, moaning softly in the kiss as Lewis started slowly pulling at his cock.

Lewis deepened the kiss as soon as Dick parted his lips, his own body reacting as he felt Dick's cock start to stir right away under his touch.

Dick started touching Lewis everywhere he could reach, caressing his beard and chin, the line of his jaw and his neck before he started trying to get Lewis' jacket and shirt off.

"Come out of there," Lewis whispered.

Dick nodded, waiting only for Lewis to take his hand off him to start climbing out of the bathtub.

Lewis couldn't help but ogle the wet and naked man in front of him, his gaze dropping to the hard cock jutting out of a small cloud of red hair, all thanks to him. He pulled Dick flush against himself with no mind for the clothes he was still wearing, only wishing for more kisses.

It wasn't long until they managed to stumble together into bed, trying to touch wherever they could, to make up for all the times they had desired each other during those months apart.

Lewis tried to be mindful of Dick’s wounded leg, propping it on his shoulder as he moved down Dick’s body leaving a trail of kisses, enjoying the way Dick sighed and called his name under his breath, the way he ran his fingers in Lewis’ hair as if unsure if he wanted Lewis where he was or to push Lewis down towards his cock.

“I wished for you for so long…” Lewis admitted softly between the kisses, gently caressing his lover’s thigh.

“Me too, Lew…” Dick sighed, looking at him with so much lust and affection that Lewis simply had to go back to kissing him to avoid saying something stupid and too sentimental.

***

With Dick's foot propped on his lap, Lewis took care to redo the bandage over the still tender wound.

Lewis couldn't help but frown down at the wound. He didn't want to make a big fuss about it, but he couldn't stop his mind from running through all the chances there were that one day he would lose Dick and not even find out. The same went for Dick, he knew, and he guessed Dick might have thought about it too. If anything was to happen to one or the other the only way for them to know was for somebody who had witness it to still be alive to tell the tale and for that to get to the right ears. Not really something on which Lewis felt he could entrust the peace of his sleep.

Every time the thought occurred to him, his solution would be to take a swing off his rum, but that wasn't a viable option with Dick there in bed with him. He didn't think Dick would appreciate him drinking more that night, if for nothing else than to be able to get hard once more before morning came.

"It was just a ricochet," Dick reassured him, clearly reading him like an open book.

Lewis could have told him that it didn't matter much, or that it had been only a light wound this time, but what about the next one?

But he couldn't make himself say something of that sort and instead he cracked a smile. "I'm glad it didn't take out your leg. I like your long pale legs."

Dick snorted softly and pushed at him lightly with his foot, stopping only when Lewis wrapped his hands around it and pressed his thumbs into the center of the sole. Dick made a soft sound and closed his eyes, relaxing as Lewis started massaging his foot, slowly working up to his ankle.

Lewis kept quiet and simply worked at massaging Dick's leg, slowly and methodically working his muscles. He took the chance to simply drink in the sight of the man he loved, still naked after their lovemaking, relaxed against a pillow as Lewis touched him at his leisure. Dick had not asked for anything but at the same time had accepted everything Lewis had given him. He couldn't help but smile at noticing Dick starting to doze off under his care. The man was gorgeous, tall and lithe with a thin musculature that he hid under white shirts and black pants. Lewis had always wondered if his freckles would just reach down his neck or his chest, or go even further down, and he had been delighted to find out that Dick had them almost everywhere on his skin. It made him desire to trace all of them with the tips of his fingers, to caress every inch of his lover, show Dick how he worshipped and loved him.

"I'm so glad you're here," he whispered to not wake Dick up, slowly laying Dick's leg on the mattress before he lied down beside the man. He moved one hand over Dick's arm, brushing the tip of his fingers it with the tips of his fingers from his elbow to his hand.

Dick sighed softly without truly waking up and entwined their fingers before he rolled onto his side, bringing Lewis' hand along with his own, and Lewis couldn't help but smile and let Dick wrap Lewis’ arm around himself. He inched closer until his chest was pressed against Dick's back, his arm securely wrapped around his lover. He placed one small kiss on the nape of Dick's neck.

"Good night, love," he whispered, feeling bold in his knowledge that nobody but him would know.

***

Lewis sighed softly with his eyes shut, trying not to think about how close it was the moment they would have to part once more. They couldn't just sail together, tempting as it was to ask Dick just that.

He enjoyed the way Dick petted his hair, finally clean after Dick had personally washed it himself, but reopened his eyes when he felt Dick start to trace the new scar on his forehead with the tip of one finger. Lewis cracked a smile at finding Dick looking at the scar, tight-lipped and clearly unhappy.

"Where does Nix come from? As a name?" Dick asked curiously, moving his gaze from Lewis' forehead to his eyes.

Lewis kept quiet for a moment, considering his answer, and, not surprisingly, he found himself actually wanting to answer with the truth for once. He couldn't see Dick as the kind of guy who would exploit the knowledge.

"Nixon. In New Jersey."

Dick raised one eyebrow. "Like the Governor in New Jersey."

Lewis sighed softly, playing with Dick's beard, his gaze fixed on the man's chin. "Exactly like him. And his father, and his father too."

Dick considered it for a moment before he went back to running his fingers through Lewis' hair. "How did you end up just Nix?"

"I like the sound of it. I didn't like the sound of my father's voice, nor the chance to become just the next Nixon on a line of boring, pompous fuckers. So I took some money and went my way." He raised his eyes on Dick. "So I might be a fucker, but I'm not boring at least." He cracked a smile, feeling it a bit more when Dick snorted and chuckled.

"Oh, you're not boring, that's for sure."

"I am Blackbeard, terror of the seas! Hide your rum if you see my colors!" He chuckled, leaning in to kiss a laughing Dick and pressing him down on the mattress in the meantime.

"Oh, yeah, scary." Dick chuckled, wrapping his arms around Lewis' shoulders. "What else should they fear you'll take away from them, not the soap for sure."

"How dare you." He huffed, gently biting Dick's shoulder. "I even let you push me into that soapy water. And I'll let you know that they fear me getting not only their rum, but also their cocoa, now that I have somebody who just can't get enough of it." He grinned openly at the slight flush spreading on Dick's cheeks.

"It's not my fault, it's good and hard to get..."

Lewis smiled and kissed him once more, slower. "I'd be happy to get you anything you want. God knows you never ask for anything much."

"It's because I save my money instead of buying all the rum that gets produced." Dick chuckled. "Have enough to buy myself some nice spot to live when I'm too old to keep fighting at the sea."

Lewis kept quiet for a moment, looking intently at him. "Do you think there could be space in there for another old pirate when the time comes?"

Dick smiled softly at him, slowly caressing his back. "All the space for a dear friend."

"Just not New Jersey, please."

***

It had been nine long months since Lewis had last seen Dick, months filled by a deep, subtle dread that he would regret for the rest of his life not having told the man how much he truly loved him; he regretted not telling Dick that he was starting to be less invested in sailing the seas than he had been in the past, not when doing so kept him away from the only one that could make him feel alive and good about himself.

He knew he would have welcomed the sight of Dick, that he would have been ecstatic to see him. At that moment, the man on the mainmast shouted that Dick’s ship was in sight, his voice barely audible over the scream of the sea against his own and the two army’s ships trying to flank them, and Lewis nearly laughed in relief.

He looked hard at what was clearly Dick’s vessel approaching his own, the familiar colors waving in the wind, and he quickly determined how long it would be until the other captain was to reach them. He took hold of the helm, steering his own ship so the army’s ships would have to turn enough to be better targets for Dick when he reached them.

Lewis commanded his men to the battle posts, his mind already working on different scenarios where his strategy could lead both him and Dick. He had the utmost trust in Dick’s strategic abilities, and he couldn’t help but smirk at seeing Dick move into position clearly reading Lewis’ own strategy just as easily.

The army’s ships started firing on him as soon as they managed to get in a good enough position, trying to hit Lewis’ ship with as many cannons as possible. Lewis’ ship was faster though, its sails bigger and as such able to speed away and turn before they were truly able to box it in between them.

The British cannon balls only did light damage as Lewis took his ship away from them just as Dick took the first shot on the closest enemy ship.

The British tried to attack both Dick’s ship and Lewis' even as Lewis turned enough to be able to fire on them in return. Dick took fire only to return it, his ship sailing towards them as if its captain had no fear.

The explosion that ignited the closest army ship just as Dick's moved behind it managed to damage the pirate ship too. Even so Dick’s men kept firing on the second army's ship still fighting back.

Lewis' crew and Dick's managed to fire on it together, and soon the army ship’s sails went down, their masts destroyed by their shots. The pirates killed those soldiers still alive even as Dick's ship limped towards Lewis', the poor vessel already starting to slowly sink after all the damages received.

Lewis couldn't help but smile at seeing Dick on the deck of the other pirate ship, the man nodding to him even as he kept ordering his men to save what there was to be saved and take care of their wounded.

Lewis had his men help the other crew move onto Lewis’ mostly undamaged ship, and he was there to personally greet Dick when the other captain boarded his ship.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He smiled, his stomach flipping at the relieved half smile tugging at Dick's lips.

He didn't leave Dick the time to answer in any way before he reached out and took Dick’s face between his hands to pull the captain closer and kiss him in front of everybody.

He didn't mind the few chuckles from his men, all he could think about was that after not even knowing they were sailing the same seas Dick had managed to find him in the most dangerous moment he had gone through probably in years. The man had managed to save his ship even though it meant he had destroyed his own. And there he was, unscathed, just as happy to see Lewis, if the way Dick wrapped his arms around him was any indication.

"I'm happy to see you too." Dick chuckled, smiling softly at him, his happiness clearly reflected on his beautiful face.

"Your ship is shot to shit, dear." Lewis shook his head, not letting him go even as he threw a glance at the slowly sinking ship that he knew Dick had loved to sail on.

"Yeah." Dick sighed, turning his face to press a kiss to Lewis’ palm before looking with sadness at the only home he had known for a good part of his life.

Somehow Lewis didn't even need to think about it before the next words were out of his mouth, straight from his heart. "Don't worry, there is a shiny new one here where you can jump on with your men."

"A ship with two captains could be too much," Dick warned him with affection and a little smile, clearly not taking him seriously for once.

"Ah, I'm a lousy one anyway," Lewis shrugged, no trouble at all with putting himself down. "Just keep me around for adventures and alcohol and I'll leave it to you."

He saw the moment understanding dawned in Dick's eyes, the man clearly shocked at his offer. How he could still doubt that Lewis would have given him anything, Lewis wasn't sure about.

"You'd... let me captain your ship?" Dick asked softly, disbelieving.

“Oh, yes, my dear.” Lewis smirked, feeling as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off his chest.

***

As soon as the door of Lewis’ cabin closed behind them they simply threw themselves into each other’s arms.

Dick’s solid body was all Lewis had dreamed of for too long, and now with the adrenaline running through his veins he couldn’t help but try and tug the man impossibly closer, demanding more and more until they were both breathless.

“Nine months since we last saw each other,” Lewis whispered against Dick’s lips, breaking apart only to look in his lover’s eyes.

“I know, Lew,” Dick answered softly, one hand running up to cup Lewis’ cheek as he leaned down to kiss him again.

“I meant it.” Lewis closed his eyes, blindly taking away Dick’s cap and throwing it on the floor to be able to run his fingers through Dick’s luscious red hair. “Stay here, stay with me. If my ship is the price to pay, I’ll do it happily.”

Dick moved away enough to look at him, surprised. “You can’t be serious. Lew, you adore this ship.”

“Yes, but I love you more than any ship on the seas.” He chuckled. “Beside, I don’t really care for ordering people around, or fame and fortune. I’m in it for the rum and pissing my father off and living the life I wanted. And you are the life I want for myself.” He looked earnestly in Dick’s eyes, hoping for a positive answer that he dreaded would never come.

Dick simply looked at him, almost as if trying to see the truth in his eyes, and gently caressed his cheekbone. “You’d let me captain your ship.”

“Yes.”

“Take my men on board, since I doubt my ship would survive to the closest shore?”

“Yes, you know I like them. Wild Bill has already adopted that Babe of yours and Ron is actually friendly with your Lip. Which is so strange to see, let me tell you. Plus your first mate can keep up with me when I drink and that’s awesome.” He chuckled, even if he sobered up with a sigh. “Half of mine are dead anyway, we would need them all.”

Dick kept silent for a moment but then slowly he started pressing himself against Lewis, making him step back until the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed and they both fell onto it. A smile spread across his lips then, as he kept his hands on both sides of Lewis shoulders, hovering over his lover on his hands and knees.

“Are you asking me to spend my life here with you?”

“Yes.” Lewis smiled, taking his lover’s face in his hands once more to draw him closer. “Be with me. No more months apart, no more meeting just by chance on some island. No more wondering if you’re still alive.” He sighed softly, gently stroking Dick’s face. “If you want it.”

“I want it,” Dick whispered, holding his gaze. “I want you, Lew.” He leaned down to press their foreheads together, and a chuckle escaped him when Lewis kissed him once more.

“Then keep us around. Me, Treasure, the ship.” Lewis smirked, brushing his thumbs over Dick’s cheekbones.

“It would be my pleasure, dear.” Dick smiled, looking happier than Lewis had seen him in years.


End file.
